WONKYU LIFE STORY: AS YOU WISH
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


Tittle: as you wish

Author : Choi Aiyu  
Genre: mian, engga tau…..  
Pairing: wonkyu  
warning: typo(s)

*Siwon pov all  
Sudah dua hari aku tinggal di dorm. Selama ini kalau tidak ada hal mendesak seperti kalau ada jadwal pagi hari aku tidak pernah tidur di dorm karena aku tinggal di apartementku sendiri. Tapi kali ini beda. Mau tau kenapa? Ini karena dia, namjachinguku yang super imut dan cantik itu merengek memintaku untuk tidur di dorm. Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak permintaanya. Apapun yang dia minta pasti akan aku berikan. Kecuali satu, jika dia meminta putus dariku aku tidak akan mengabulkannya sedikitpun. Kau milikku baby. Selamanya. Aku pastikan tidak akan ada tempat lain dihatimu untuk orang lain kecuali aku.

*flashback  
"MWO! Hyung mau shoting lagi dalam waktu dekat ini?" rengek kyuhyun, namjachinguku yang cantik itu.  
"Ne, baby. Ada tawaran drama baru dari broduser kim dan aku sangat tertarik dengan ceritanya." Jawabku meyakinkannya.  
"tapi hyung kan belum lama ini baru selesai shoting di drama di taiwan. Masa sudah mau meninggalkan aku lagi?"  
"tapi apa boleh buat. Pihak SM sudah menyetujui dan menyuruh hyung untuk menandatangani kontrak drama itu" semoga kali ini dia akan menerima alasanku.  
"yah, baiklah-baiklah" akhirnya dia menyetujuinya juga."tapi dengan satu syarat." MWO?! Dia minta syarat. Semoga yang dia minta tidak susah-susah.  
"oke, apa syaratnya baby?"  
"mulai malam ini hyung tidur di dorm. Otteh?" dia berkata dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Kalau sudah begitu apa lagi yang harus aku lalukan kecuali mengabulkannya.  
"mmm…. Baiklah" lagipula tidak ada salahnya, permintaanya mungkin justru akan menguntungkanku. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa bukan dia saja yang yang menginap di apartemenku. Kan lebih bebas mau melakukan apapu. Terutama melakukan hal itu.  
"baby, kenapa tidak kamu saja yang menginap diapartemen hyung?"tanyaku kemudian.  
"tidak-tidak. Kalau aku yang menginap diapaetemen hyung nanti malah aku yang banyak dirugikan. Hyung enak aku yang tidak bisa berjalan berhari-hari" kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala mantap.  
**flashback end

Nah karena permintaanya itu makanya saat ini aku menginap di dorm. Tapi kenapa aku sendirian disini. Semua mamber sedang ada kegiatan. Teuki hyung sedang melengkapi persyaratan untuk masuk wamil ditemani heechul hyung, kangin hyung sedang dijepang menjalankan kegiatan musicalnya. Yesung hyung sedang mengunjungi Y style, shindong hyung dia sedang siaran radio, begitu juga sungmin hyung dan wooki. Eunhae, baru saja pamit mau kencan diluar katanya. Dan orang yang memintaku untuk menginap di dorm, dia entah dimana sekarang. Begitu aku bangun sudah tidak ada. Saat aku telephon ke ponselnya ternyata tidak aktif. Aku tanya manager hyung sih katanya sedang ada pengambilan gambar untuk iklan.

"SIIIWOOON HYUUUNG!" tiba-tiba ada orang yang meneriakan namaku dengan sangat kencang. Membuatku terlonjak kaget dan terbangun dari lamunanku.  
"YAK! Baby, kenapa berteriak-teri…..ak" ups, ada apa dengan tampangnya. Kenapa dia terlihat sedikiiiiit, atau mungkin agak banyak marah.  
"HYUNG! Apa-apaan ini?" kyuhyun melempar tabletnya kearahku. Ternyata benar kalo dia sedang marah. Aku lihat layar tablet yang dilemparkannya. Ada gambar-gambarku yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang atau berbalut handuk terpampang jelas disana.  
"baby, ini hanya tuntutan sekenario" jelasku berharap amarahnya mereda.  
"hyung tidak pernah mengatakan ada adegan seperti ini didrama terbaru hyung. Kenapa hyung hobi sekali pamer ABS?! harusnya cuma aku yang boleh melihatnya" teriak kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.  
"tapi baby….." sebelum selesai berkata-kata kyuhyun menyela ucapanku.  
"sudahlah hyung, mau aku bilang apapun hyung tidak akan mendengarkannya" kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku ke kamar.

Aku menyusulnya kekamar. Disana kyuhyun sedang tidur menyamping. Aku ikut merebahkan tubuhku di sampingnya, memiringkan tubuhku dan memeluknya dari belakang.  
"mian baby, untuk yang satu itu aku mohon pengertianmu" dia hanya diam tidak menjawab perkataanku.  
"baby, hyung janji tidak akan melakukan lebih dari itu. Aku mohon mengertilah" kataku lagi. Kali ini aku susupkan wajahku ke punggung kyuhyun. Dia membalikan badannya menghadap kearahku.  
"benarkah? Tapi hyung sudah pernah melakukan yang lebih dari itu bukan?"  
"hyung janji tidak akan lagi. itu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir"  
"baiklah kalau begitu, aku memaafkan hyung" akh! Akhirnya, aku pikir kyuhyun akan marah lama. Jujur saja kalau dia marah aku sedikit kewalahan karena dia agak susah untuk dibujuk kalau marah. Dan aku sendiri tidak sanggup kalau dia marah-marah padaku. bisa-bisa aku tidak dikasih jatah berbulan-bulan.  
"gumawo babykyu, saranghae" kataku girang memeluk kyuhyun erat.  
"nado saranghae hyungie, mmm…. Bagaimana kalau hyung mendapatkan hukuman karena sudah berani bertelanjang dada di drama terbaru hyung?"  
"mwo? Hukuman? Hukuman apa itu baby?" tanyaku heran.  
"bagaimana kalau malam ini hyung memuaskan aku?" bisik kyuhyun ditelingaku. MWOOO? Tumben sekali kyuhyun meminta itu duluan. Biasanya aku yang memintanya. Bisa aku lihat aklau wajahnya bahkan telinganya memerah karena kata-katanya sendiri. Hahahahahahaha, dasar nae babykyu, kalau hukumannya seenak itu si dengan senang hati aku menerimanya.

"as you wish, babykyu" kataku menyanggupi hukuman terenak yang dia berikan padaku. aaah, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Dan juga hot tentunya. Apa lagi dorm sedang sepi tak ada penghuni kecuali aku dan kyuhyun….  
Bibirku mulai menyentuh pelan bibirnya. Setelah melakukan sedikit sentuhan ringan lama-lama aku hisap bibirnya bawahnya dan kyuhyunpun membalas dengan ikut melumat bibirku. Akhirnya kami berdua saling menghisap bibir satu sama lain.  
"eeuuh… mmmm…. Aaaaaahhhh" desah kyuhyun seksi. Bibirku terus melumat bibir kyuhyun semakin ganas. Membuat kyuhyun semakin menekankan kepalaku ke wajahnya.  
Setelah puas bermain dengan bibirnya, aku hisap sedikit keras bibir bawahnya itu membuat kyuhyun melenguh pelan.  
"aaaangghh….." akibat lenguhannya itu mulut kyuhyun sedikit terbuka, aku masukan lidahku kedalam mulutnya, begitu juga kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Kami saling beradu lidah satu sama lain. Saling menghisap dan bertukar saliva.  
Aku ubah posisiku menjadi diatas tubuh kyuhyun tanpa melepas ciuman panas kami. Secara otomatis kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku sambil slah satu tangannya menekan kepalaku meminta agar aku semakin memperdalam ciumanku. Sepertinya babykyu ku ini sudah sangat benafsu.  
"let's play, baby" bisiku parau. Lalu aku kulum daunt telinganya itu dan sedikit aku gigit pelan.  
"aaaakh" desahnya lagi. Lalu perlahan kuturunkan ciumanku pada leher mulusnya yang masih sedikit terdapat jejak kepemilikanku disana. Bibirku yang sudah tidak sabar mulai banyak membuat kissmark dilehernya. Sesekali aku hisap kuat-kuat dan aku gigit pelas sampai meninggalkan bekas keunguan.  
Tanganku yang tidak tinggal diam begitu saja saat ini sudah berada dibalik celananya, aku remas-remas juniornya yang sudah menegang dari tadi. Sedangkan bibirku kini tengan asik menjilat nipple merah muda kesukaanku itu.  
"eeuuummmh… hyuung lepaaash,,, engg, duluuh" rancu kyuhyun menahan nikmat.  
Aku lepas celananya sekaligus sehingga menampakan sosok junior mungilnya yang menggiurkan itu. Setalah itu aku buka sendiri semua pakaian yang aku kenakan dan kyuhyun melepaskan sisa pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Akhirnya saat ini aku dan kyuhyun sama-sama fully neked. Oooh betapa indahnya pemandangan didepanku ini.  
Langsung saja aku turunkan kepalaku kearah juniornya lalu aku jilat ujungnya membuat kyu semakin menggelinjang tidak karuan. Kemudian aku mulai mengulum juniornya sedikit dengan sesekali aku gesekan gigiku.

"oooouh,, gellii..hhh. hyunnggh" ucapnya sedikit memejamkan matanya karena nikmat.  
"oooh hyuung… eemh. Aku mau keluar" tidak lama kemudian kyuhyun menyemburkan cairan cintanya didalam mulutku. Tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun ku telah habis cairan itu tanpa tersisa.

(iklan dulu:dipercepat ne, aku ngantuk banget )

Setelah kembali memberi sedikit pemanasan pada kyuhyun kemudian aku gesekan juniorku yang sedari tadi sudah sangat menegang ke dalam hole kyuhyun yang tampaknya sudah siap untuk aku masuki.  
"hyungh,, please…." Ucap kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang serak karena gairah yang sudah memuncak.  
"masukan hyuuungh… jangan siksa aku"  
"baiklah baby, bersiaplah sekarang" aku dorong juniorku kedalam lupang kenikmatan kyuhyun.  
"aaaaaaaaaakhhhh!" kyuhyun berteriak keras menahan rasa sakit akibat hentakan juniorku yang sangat besar menerobos hole sempit miliknya. setelah itu aku diamkan sebentar juniorku didalam hole hyuhyun memberi waktu agar hole kyuhyun terbiasa dengan juniorku.  
Aku lumat kembali bibir kyuhyun yang sudah membengkak itu membuatnya mengerang nikmat. setelah kyuhyun merasa rileks aku mulai menggerakan juniorku pelan "  
"uuuunggh… lebih ce-aaakh cepat hyuuung"

Aku turuti permintaan kyuhyun dengan mempercepat gerakan juniorku pada holenya. Memaju mundurkan dengan lebih keras membuat kyuhyun semakin merintih dan mengerang nikmat.  
"aaaaah…. Di-disana wonieeh, tusuk lebih keras disanaah. Ooooh, yaaaah. Wonieh aaaakh… aaah. aah aku mau keluar"  
"bersamah baby, aaaaagh" Aku rasakan juniorku mulai berkedut dengan sangat keras tanda akan menyemburkan spermanya. Dan ooooh yeaaaaaaaaaah, akhirnya menyemprotkan cairan cintaku yang begitu banyak di dalam hole hyuhyun. bersamaan denganku cairan cinta kyuhyun juga keluar menyembur(?) beberapa kali kearah dadaku.  
"gumawo baby" ucapku sambil mengecup sekilas bibir seksinya itu.

Aku jatuhkan tubuhku di atas tubuhnya, kemudian kubalik tubuku tanpa melepas juniorku yang masih menancap di hole kyuhyun sehingga saat ini posisiku berada di bawah dan kyuhyun berada diatasku dan direbahkannya kepalanya di dada bidangnku.  
"saranghae baby, sering-sering saja kamu menghukum hyung seperti ini" bisiku menggoda tepat ditelinganya.  
"kalo begitu ayo kita lanjutkan lagi ronde berikutnya hyung"  
"WHAT?" Kerasukan setan apa kamu baby?! Aku si senang-senang saja. Mau berapa puluh ronde sekalipun akan aku layani.  
-end-


End file.
